Modern businesses typically employ software, such as an Enterprise Resource Planning (“ERP”) program, that is configured to manage a portion or all of the business's inventory, production, sales, personnel, contacts, billing, and so forth. For example, a business may utilize such software to help manage production. Part of this management may include calculating and planning the scrap quantity that will result from production of an item, component, or kit. These scrap quantities can then be included in the planning run and in the calculation of production costs. In some existing software, three scrap calculations may be supported, namely assembly scrap (i.e., the scrap that results from the production of an assembly), component scrap (i.e., the scrap of a component that may break during production of an assembly), and operation scrap (i.e., faulty materials that were taken into account in assembly scrap may not be passed on to the next operation and instead removed). In certain cases, assembly scrap increases the order quantity of the assembly and subsequently increases the order quantity for corresponding components. The dependent requirements of the material components can therefore be increased correspondingly. With respect to component scrap, the dependent requirements can increase quantity of the component. If a scrap quantity was planned for a higher-level assembly, assembly scrap and component scrap are added to the component level. Operation scrap commonly refers to the quantity of one component that is to be processed in an operation such that the planning run is more exact and service and quantity consumption can be determined more precisely. If the component is contained in an assembly, for which an assembly scrap quantity has been maintained, the system may only take the operation scrap into account.